


A Different Kind of Alpha

by precious_kylie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_kylie/pseuds/precious_kylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of women head to a bar for a long-overdue girl's night out, but their fearless leader is stopped in her tracks by the gaze of a mysterious man across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an effort to write through writer's block on an unrelated work and turned into a fanfic oneshot. I didn't realize I was writing Demon!Dean until the end.
> 
> No smut, just buildup
> 
> Also, this is NOT an "Alpha/omega" AU. This is based on the Alpha Male aspect of a true BDSM relationship.

She always was a feisty girl.  Mouthing off to parents and teachers as a teen was a regular occurrence.  Becoming an adult didn’t change much other than the consequences.  She was never a shy girl when out in public or with her friends.  She carried herself as if she owned every room she walked into.  Standing at only 5’5” made this quite a feat!  There were always girls taller or thinner than her, but it never mattered much.  She put on her take-no-shit armor and her you-know-you-wish-you-had-me smile and headed out the door.  It was girls night out, their first in a while.  After college, life got in the way of social time.  It had been months since the five of them had last gone out together and they were all looking forward to a good time.  They all knew that with her at the helm, their night would be far from boring.  She had a habit of leading them down the rabbit hole when they went out.  Three of the girls were married now and their husbands all knew what she was like.  They were all wary of the girls following her into another dangerous adventure.  Tonight, that was a misplaced fear.  Tonight was the night she met the one man who changed her paradigm…

She was known for her flash in the pan romances.  She was a wild child, yet everyone knew she had a heart the size of Texas.  She was dangerous when she let her hair down but the most loving and kind woman in the rest of her life.  Those close to her knew there was a hopeless romantic hiding inside her mask of independence and strength.  Outwardly, she was the kind of woman who could take care of herself and could take on the world.  Deep down inside, she wanted someone to take care of her for a change.  The problem was in the conflict between her two sides.  She had yet to find a man who was secure enough to let her be Ms. Confident to the rest of the world yet strong enough to be a real alpha man at home.  She had tried to find a man like that and failed.  To the rest of the world, she looked like a crazy single girl dating guys for a couple of weeks at the most.  In reality, that’s all the time it took to know if a man wasn’t right for her.  She didn’t even have to sleep with them to know they couldn’t handle her complexity.  Either they felt threatened by her confidence and her loud mouth in public or they didn’t have the balls to take control at home.  She couldn’t compromise; she needed both.  This search had dragged on for a few years and she was growing weary.  She began to get cynical, which made her more of an alpha female when out with her friends.  She would find a group of guys who appeared to be what she was looking for and drag her friends along for the ride.  This had ended up in a few whirlwind romances for a few of her friends, but she never found what she was looking for.  She knew that she drew every eye in the room with her short skirts and huge breasts.  She knew her laughter filled a room and made heads turn.  She knew she was a beautiful woman and was confident being a size 10.  Her hips and tits wouldn’t have fit in anything else!  She knew men desired to take her home but she had learned that none of them had what it took.  So she became a tease.  She loved the feeling of being in control and of denying these boys what they so desired.  She began to revel in the power of walking into a room and knowing immediately which guys were going to dream of her that night.

So, when girls night finally came around, she figured it would be frustrating to get through.  With three out of five girls married off and the last one too mousey to join her in shenanigans, she assumed it was going to be a boring night of white wine and marriage gossip.  YAWN!  The girls didn’t even want to go somewhere with music loud enough to dance to.  They were going on and on about some piano bar downtown with 40’s style lounge singers.  How was she going to get her kicks in a place like that?  She was irritated with the whole situation before they even got out of the car.  She put on her best “I own this place” face and walked in the door with her entourage behind her. 

She made it halfway to the bar, surveying the people around her, when she locked eyes with Him.  She stumbled over her own two feet and caught herself on a table.  She couldn’t understand what was happening.  She only caught his eye for a moment, but some spark shot up her spine in for an instant.  She shook her head and composed herself, making a beeline for the bar while her friends grabbed a table near the dance floor.  She didn’t look around the room anymore, just ordered her two shots of Jack with a coke back and headed for the table.  She sat with everyone’s bags while the other girls went to get their drinks.  They gave her an odd look, as her behavior was so out of character.  She looked across the dance floor to the stage where a nice looking man in his 50’s was playing a sultry tune on the grand piano.  There was a beautiful woman standing by the piano singing a heavy song that somehow got her heart pumping a little faster.  Ok, she thought, at least the music is interesting.  It reminded her of a cheesy 40’s movie with the sexy starlet singing at the local gentlemen’s club.  At least this one had a good voice.  As she looked around the room for the first time since sitting down, she was startled to find Him staring at her curiously.  He was sipping something tan in a highball glass and just looking at her.  No real expression on His face other than curiosity.  None of the usual burning desire, none of the overrated bedroom eyes that she received from strangers in bars.  He just calmly sipped his drink and looked her over.  She didn’t shy away from his eye contact this time, since she was firmly seated.  He held her gaze until she got uncomfortable and looked away.  She thought she heard a low chuckle from his direction, but she couldn’t quite hear it over the music. 

Just then, her friends returned, fruity drinks in hand with made up tropical names.  More sugar than booze in each glass.  Yuck.  She quickly downed her first shot, eager to wash away this night.  Her friends were giggling as they told her a man was staring at her with a smile.  This wasn’t new to any of them, but they weren’t expecting her reaction.  She blushed.  Not just a simple pink in the cheeks.  No, she blushed a deep scarlet before she had a chance to hide behind her long blonde hair.  Why the hell did she blush?  It’s not like she had any problem handling herself in a situation like this.  She had made many men stare at her with a smile.  Her friends looked at each other with confusion and back to Him with curiosity.  She stared up at the ceiling as she swallowed her second shot.  She barely registered her friends’ chattering as they tried to figure out what was going on.  Did she already know Him from somewhere?  Why was she blushing?  Why was He giving her that knowing smile?  She abruptly stood up and headed back to the bar for another round.  She could have waited for the cocktail waitress, but she couldn’t sit there anymore.  She felt His eyes follow her across the room and once again, she could have sworn she heard that low chuckle beneath the music. 

She got her shots and turned around intending to walk directly back to her friends.  As she was turning, however, she caught His gaze.  He was smiling at her with uncomfortable familiarity and beckoned for her to join Him.  She froze in place.  Suddenly, all her independence and confidence went flying out the window.  What the hell was happening to her?  Since when did she get nervous?  Since when did she freeze up before a single word was spoken?  She willed her feet to move and headed to His table.  His grin widened as He watched her make her way through the tables and other patrons. She glanced at her friends who were staring at her with their eyes goggling, whispering to each other furiously.  She stood awkwardly by His table as He looked her over.  She suddenly felt like she was naked in the middle of the room.  After a few uncomfortable seconds of staring at her, He gestured to the chair next to Him, inviting her to sit.  Without thought, she set her drinks down on the table and sat where He had suggested.  She couldn’t figure out what was going on.  How was He able to exude such a commanding presence without saying a single word?  He did not seem surprised by her reaction at all.  That worried her even more.  He looked at her like He saw right through her.  He smiled at her as if He already knew all her secrets.  For a moment, she thought His candy apple green eyes flicked to jet black, but it must have been the lighting in the bar.  She had never seen eyes that green before.  They took her breath away as they crinkled with His smile.  She didn’t even know His name yet she was already getting increasingly turned on.  Her adrenaline had started pumping the first time she laid eyes on Him.  Now, her clit tingled and she felt herself get almost instantly wet.  She tried to gather her wits and get back on her feet but that was the moment He leaned over and took her by the hand as He said hello in a deeply sexy rumble.  She felt her pussy quiver at the sound of His voice.  He chuckled a familiar chuckle as her eyes fluttered back in her head.  She knew in that moment, with only one word spoken, that she had found her Alpha Male.  She forgot about her friends and tried to focus on His grin.  That devious grin that said it all; He saw exactly what kind of woman she was and that He was the only kind of man who could ever truly have her.  She had found a rare True Alpha.  She suddenly realized her life would never be the same…

 


End file.
